Anon fanatyk hot-dogów
Życie stereotypowego sebka z osiedla może mieć swoje plusy. Moje nie miało żadnych. Urodziłem się w Gdyni, niby miasto zjebane według powszechnej opinii ale ja je kochałem, bo tu była moja piwnica. Każde inne miejsce na świecie budziło we mnie atak paniki, ale tu może i czułem się chujowo, ale o niebo lepiej niż w dowolnym miejscu na tym smutnym jak zadłużona kurwa w trakcie okresu świecie. W zasadzie to ciężko nawet nawet nazwać mnie sebkiem, jestem piwniczakiem, byłem pociechą ogniska domowego do czasu gdy nie stałem się balastem u nóg swoich starych. Mam na imię Anon i jest to historia jak zostałem ostatnim człowiekiem na świecie i tego jak kochałem hot dogi z Żabki. Zacznijmy od początku, hot dogi z Żabki to moja pasja. Każdy sos mam obcykany od góry do dołu. Wiem czym różni się 1000 wysp od majonezu wymieszanego z keczupem z biedry. Serio. Moje kubki smakowe które nie odróżniłyby 50 letniej whiskey od ciepłej Tatry dostosowały się do mojego życia spierdoliny i były w stanie powiedzieć kiedy żabkowy sos był zmieszany, w jakich proporcjach oraz ocenić lepiej niż Sanepid poziom higieny głównego mieszacza sosu, a nawet kiedy ostatni raz ktoś walił do głównego zbiornika (nigdy dłużej niż tydzień). Po jednym kęsie byłem w stanie ocenić jebane zadupie z dokładnością do powiatu w którym zmielili mąkę na ciasto do bułek, w które wkładane były parówki, które przez konesera jak ja były rozpoznawane po typie z dwóch przecznic dalej. Szczególnie to lubiłem kabanosa i sos 1000 wysp. Szczególnie lubiłem go w Gdyni, moim domu, nigdzie nie smakowały mi tak jak tu. To pewnie przez dodatek mięsa z mew do parówek. Za każdym razem jak mame wychodziła z domu darłem pryszczaty ryj żeby przyniosła mi z powrotem podłużny smakołyk bogów, moją ambrozję. Aż do dnia który zapamiętam na zawsze - 21 listopada 2012 roku, dokładnie na miesiąc przed końcem świata. Na mój okrzyk do którego przywykłem od lat; "Mame, weź mi dużego z kabanosem i 1000 wysp" usłyszałem chłodne - spierdalaj. To był pierwszy raz jak moja matka przeklęła. Szczerze to nie wiedziałem jak mam na to zareagować. Siedziałem patrząc na obrazek papieża przez 2 godziny i czekając aż wróci z zakupów myśląc, że to jakaś mara, jakiś dziwny żart. To nie był żaden kurwa żart. To było przelanie czary goryczy zawodu moich starych nad tym jak zawiedli w wychowaniu. Czary do której dolewałem kilka kropli dziennie jak do skarpety którą uparcie trzymałem za łóżkiem w nadziei że powstająca tam cywilizacja nie wypierdoli mi nagle w pokoju i nie przejmie kontroli nad moim życiem. Skarpeta tego kto zrobiła, zrobili to starzy. Słysząc kroki na schodach już zacierałem ręce na myśl o opierdoleniu hot doga który idzie w moją stronę na rękach mojej matki. Jednak otwarte drzwi ukazały coś innego. Pojawili się w nich sędziowie mojego spierdolenia w postaci rodziców i dziwnego gościa w okularach i kraciastym garniturze który już następnego dnia miał być moim katem, moim Hitlerem, moim Pol Potem tępiącym kwitnący we mnie intelektualizm. - "Anon, to jest doktor Karwiński, kolega Twojej matki z klubu książkowego" rozpoczął interwencję mój stary. Jaki kurwa klub książkowy? Myślałem, że takie instytucje istnieją tylko w filmach o sfrustrowanych seksualnie kobietach w średnim wieku w Hamryce. W zasadzie pasuje do mojego matki poza lokalizacją. - "Stałeś się już mężczyzną i ja, jak i Twój tata zmartwieni jesteśmy tym w jakim kierunku idzie Twoje życie, nabierasz naprawdę dużo złych nawyków zarówno żywieniowych jaki i no cóż..." zamilkła na chwilę "... seksualnych" O jebana znalazła Pana Skarpetę, chuj z tym, ale dopierdalać się do mojej jedynej pasji? Do mojego dzieła życiowego? Do mojej pierdolonej codziennej mantry w postaci wpierdalania hot doga z żabki? Za dużo. Popłynęły łzy. Dla tych pierdolonych rekinów było to jak krew w basenie pełnym tłustych grubasów. Przystąpili do ataku a ja mogłem tylko przytakiwać. - "Chcemy żebyś zaczął zarabiać na siebie, żebyś się czegoś nauczył, zyskał jakieś doświadczenie. Wyszedł w końcu z domu. Doktor Karwiński szuka młodych zdolnych chłopaków do swojej najnowszej pracy naukowej i wydaję nam się że będzie to dla Ciebie najlepsze" próbowała łagodnie tłumaczyć matka -"Wiem, że praca Ci się nie widzi ale od dziś to jedyny sposób żebyś mógł pozwolić sobie na jakąkolwiek z Twoich zachcianek" surowo dodał ojciec. O jebani robią good cop, bad cop. Karwiński stał cicho mierząc mnie wzrokiem, raz na czas ogarniając tereny mojej nory, które odważny lub ślepy najemca mógłby nazwać pokojem. Wizja utraty jedynego szczęścia w moim życiu smutnym jak dramat w polowym teatrze w Afganistanie w trakcie bombardowania, czyli utraty jebanych hot dogów z Żabki przeraziła mnie. Skurwysyny wkradły się do mojej psychiki, niby rodzina, a manipulanci jak jebani aktywiści Greenpeace z głównej ulicy Gdańska. Przytaknąłem zalaną łzami twarzą. Tak zaczął się mój kołchoz. Już w pierwszy poniedziałek dane mi było po raz pierwszy usłyszeć głos Karwińskiego, przyjemny jak uczucie masowania fiuta papierem ściernym, nasiąkniętym sokiem cytrynowym. Przyjechał po mnie swoim pedofilskim białym vanem. "Wskakuj Anon" powiedział głosem z tak udawaną życzliwością, że fałszywości w okazywaniu emocji pozazdrościła by mu każda aktorka pornosów wyświetlanych w niebieskim blaksu monitora codziennie w mojej norze. Byłem ostatni na drodze doktora do zebrania na podróż na obrzeża, więc w momencie wejścia mój wzrok spoczął a wszystkich moich współpracownikach upchanych na pace Forda Transita. Szczerze nie ma sensu wchodzić w szczegóły. Nigdy nie spotkałem takiej smutnej ekipy, patałachów, patusów i przegrywów. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wsadził całe moje spierdolenie, zmieszane z każdą możliwą złą decyzją życiową doprawione brakiem perspektyw do kserokopiarki i kopie luźno wrzucił do tego jebanego vana. Poza nią. Kwiatem na polu porośniętym pieczarkami przegranego życia, smutnie rosnącymi w swoim gównie. Zatrzymałem się w połowie kroku wsiadając do vana i zastygłem. Ona. Idealna pod każdym względem. Nie była typowo piękna. Ona wyznaczała inny standard piękna, nie z tego świata. Taki na jaki ten świat nie był gotowy. Nie będę wam pierdolił że biła z niej świetlista aura, że moje serce prawie wyskoczyło z klatki piersiowej. Było po prostu w niej coś co sprawiło, że nie możesz wyobrazić sobie sytuacji w której ona mogłaby wtopić się w tłum. Nie była perfekcyjna ale jej idealność z tej imperfekcji płynęła. Otaczała się nią i każda jej niedoskonałość była idealnie umieszczona przez mistrza stylu malarstwa który nigdy na Ziemi się nie rozwinął. Dziewczyna która mogła by mieć cztery macki zamiast rąk i zwróciłbyś na to uwagę dopiero przy drugim spotkaniu bo byłbyś zapatrzony w jej oczy i pieprzyka zaraz pod jednym z nich. Ale macek nie miała, miała dwie ręce, jedną z nich zachęcająco poklepywała w siedzenie obok siebie. Z niewinnym uśmiechem zapraszając Cię do usiądnięcia obok. Jak mógłbyś odmówić. Tak więc siadłem i sparaliżowany utkwiłem wzrok w niewidzialnym punkcie na przeciwko. Moja niepewności siebie krzyczała, że to jakiś psikus i żart więc dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej nie dać się podejść i udawać niewzruszonego. Może. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem żadnego kontaktu z kobietą poza moja rodzina i walczyłem żeby nie poszczać się ze strachu. Karwiński odpalił Forda. Droga nie była długa, ledwo pół godzinki. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, postanowił wyjaśnić nam dlaczego tu jesteśmy. Otóż doktor Karwiński był wysoce szanowanym archeologiem. Był tym w stosunku do Indiany Jonesa czym Rutkowski jest w stosunku do Sherlocka Holmesa. Gównem. Bez większych ogródek przestawił nam naszą pozycję. - "Nie będę mówił długo bo szczerze nie mam na to czasu ani ochoty. Każdy z was jest tu z jakiegoś przymusu, czy to finansowego, czy prawnego. Więc jedno zawinienie i zamieniam was na inną szumowinę. Jeśli jesteś na zwolnieniu warunkowym wracasz do pierdla, jeśli jesteś bez hajsu wracasz do szukania pracy ,ale z moją opinią na temat tego jaki jesteś bezużyteczny, przypiętą do kołnierza twojej koszuli z Tesco. Jeśli jesteś wysłany tutaj z racji na bycie zawodem dla swojej rodziny postaram się żeby uważali, że nie jesteś warty być traktowany jako jej członek" Zaczął przemawiać głosem kogoś kto naoglądał się zbyt dużo filmów o totalitarnych dyktatorach. - "Dlatego liczę na wasze zupełne zaangażowanie. Jeśli zastanawiacie się co będziecie robić, to odpowiedź jest prosta. Kopać." Powiedział pokazując na granitową górę podziurawioną jaskiniami jak prezerwatywa gościa którego dziewczynie bardzo zależy na utrzymaniu go przy sobie. - "Dlaczego wy? Ot dlatego, że jesteście zdecydowanie tańsi od profesjonalnego sprzętu" kontynuował. - "Po co kopiecie? Jak zobaczycie coś co dla waszych ociężałych, wsiockich mózgów będzie zaskakujące, wołacie mnie. Ja wiem czego szukam, wy nie musicie" skwitował. - "Aha, tutaj są kilofy i cóż? Życzę miłej pracy" powiedział po czym odpalił fajkę jak jakiś jebany Arcymag zjebania umysłowego i zaczął się oddalać. Cała nasza cudowna banda, elita slumsu, popatrzyła po sobie i jeden po drugim zaczęliśmy podnosić kilofy i kierować się upokorzeni w kierunku jaskiń. Widocznie nie pierwsi tutaj kopaliśmy. Jaskinie były dobrze oświetlone, a korytarze ścieliły resztki narzędzi poprzednich pracowników. Co miałem zrobić? Zacząłem uderzać w ścianę kilofem, powoli odłamując kolejne kawałki twardej bryły, mimo zmęczenia zbyt przestraszony i zbyt pozbawiony godności aby przestać. Tak minęło pierwsze 10 godzin mojej pierwszej pracy w życiu. Karwiński odwiózł nas swoim niewolniczym galeonem z powrotem do miasta. Wracając do domu myślałem o dwóch rzeczach, przede wszystkim o nimfie z mojego szajzekomando. Co ona tam robiła, z dolnym jednym procentem społeczeństwa. Czy zgromadzę odwagę żeby choćby na nią spojrzeć? Drugie o czym rozmyślałem, bo o czym innym, to o jebanym hot dogu z Żabki. Nigdy nie byłem tak głodny, nigdy tak go nie pragnąłem. Wiedziałem, że mijam żabkę po drodze ale świadomość posiadania 2,25 zł w kieszeni nie zwiastowała że zaspokoję swoje żądze. Przebolałem. W momencie dotknięcia łóżka zasnąłem, obudziła mnie mame z wiadomością że Doktor będzie za godzinę, żebym się umył i zabrał do pracy. Znowu van, znowu ciepły uśmiech anioła, która miała na imię Marta, jak dowiedziłem się na następny dzień. Znowu dziesięć godzin z kilofem. Przejście koło żabki z głodem w oczach. Kolacja, sen. Zapętl 15 razy. Zdążyłem przestać być człowiekiem, byłem maszyną do kopania chuj wie czego. Nie widziałem kiedy dostanę zapłatę za to i czy dostanę ją w ogóle. Nie zależało mi. Jedyne, szczerze jedyne o czym myślałem to o tym, że od ponad 2 tygodni nie miałem w ustach hotdoga, że zapominam jak smakuje mój ulubiony sos. No i o Marcie. Oczywiście, że o niej. Dalej nie zamieniłem z nią ani słowa, ale w moich snach oraz z moich pamięciówkach była moja królową. Jednak 18 dnia wszystko się zmieniło, nie wiem naprawdę jak. Pamiętam tylko, że klepałem kilofem raz za raz w ścianę. Musiałem zasłabnąć. Obudziłem się na podłodze tunelu, a ona była nade mną. Nie byłem nigdy zbyt religijny ani zbyt poetycki ale serio byłem pewien, że widzę anioła. - "Anon żyjesz? Jezu obudziłeś się! Jak się bałam. Obsunąłeś się na ziemię i leżałeś taki blady, mamrotałeś tylko coś o hot dogach z Żabki, wymieniłeś wszystkie sosy i tak w kółko, wszystko w porządku?" Mówiła do mnie patrząc zmartwionymi oczami. Momentalnie zrobiłem się cały czerwony. No tak stuleja musi pozostać stuleją nawet jak jest nieprzytomny. Pierdoliłem o jebanych hotdogach z Żabki przy kobiecie mojego życia. - "Haha no pewnie, wszystko w porządku. Ostatnio słabo sypiam. To pewnie dlatego." Wydukałem. - "Kończy się już zmiana, może przejdziemy się na te hotdogi jak tak bardzo nie dają Ci spać" powiedziała ze śmiechem. - "Haha no pewnie, czemu nie" powiedziałem odruchowo, zanim dotarło do mnie co właśnie się stało. Afrodyta zaprosiła mnie właśnie na ucztę na Olimpie. Mnie, śmiertelnika. Zaproponowała żebyśmy nie wracali więziennym busem Karwińskiego, tylko spacerem. Do Żabki daleko nie ma. Dalej jest park. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, dalej mam 2,25 w kieszeni. Nigdy dobrze nie kłamałem więc postawiłem na pół prawdę. - "Hah, wiesz co? Zapomniałem portfela z domu, może innym razem." Próbowałem wybrnąć. - "A daj spokój, ja stawiam. Kiedyś się zrewanżujesz" Odpowiedziała wesoło. Wzięła szynkową z sosem arabskim. Ja oczywiście kabanos i 1000 wysp. Ona była tysiąc pierwszą wyspą, czymś idealniejszym niż to co uznawałem z ideał całe życie. Spędziliśmy całą noc w parku, był piątek, jutro wolne. Mogliśmy. Z nikim tak dobrze mi się nie rozmawiało. Nigdy. Też była z Gdyni, też kochała to miasto jak ja. Mało mówiła o sobie. Dużo pytała. Nie mogłem długo się wykręcać, żeby ukryć jakim przegrywem jestem. Jej nie przeszkadzało. Bawiło ją to. Nie szyderczo, ale faktycznie serdecznie śmiała się z moich historii. Zakochałem się i pierwszy raz w swoim życiu zebrałem się na odwagę, pierwszy raz zrobiłem coś co nie miało na celu ukryć mnie w tłumie przeciętności. Pocałowałem ją. Zaskoczyło ją to na sekundę, ale tylko na sekundę. Potem pocałunek odwzajemniła. Siedzieliśmy tak do rana, rozmawiając, trzymając się za ręce, całując z zaskoczenia, śmiejąc, płacząc. Ani słowa o pracy. Ani jednego. Nikt nie chciał o tym gadać. Tak jak nic nie mówiła o sobie, to jedyny rąbek tajemnicy jaki uchyliła na swoje życie to jej zwierzaczek. Świnka morska - Pipi. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że można być do kogoś tak przywiązanym. Pipi spadła z rowerka, bo zadławiła się kukurydzą. Niby głupie zwierze, ale to jak Marta o niej opowiadała sprawiło, że poczułem naprawdę do tego stworzonka. Źle było mi, że dziewczyna cudowna jak Marta jest smutna, to jakby zobaczyć piękny kwiat w deszczu. Wiesz, że to nie jest dla niego idealne środowisko, chcesz widzieć go w słońcu. Kiedy zrobiło się jasno i musieliśmy się zbierać zapytałem czy nie chciałaby spędzić weekendu razem. Może jakieś kino, może pójdziemy nad morze. Powiedziała, że pracuję w weekend. Ma drugą pracę, żeby spłacić pożyczki które zaciągnęła jak była młodsza i głupsza. - "Czaję" odpowiedziałem zdawkowo. Nigdy nie wracałem taki szczęśliwy do domu, nigdy nie leżałem w łóżku ciesząc się do sufitu, wstając co pół godziny żeby popodskakiwać po pokoju. Ze zmęczenia zasnąłem. Jak się obudziłem nie widziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Komputer mnie nużył. Nie mogłem usunąć jej z pamięci. Było jedno co mogło mi pomóc. Hot Dog. Nie dlatego, że je uwielbiam. Dlatego, że kojarzył mi się z tą chwilą w parku. Ukradłem mamie z torebki 50 zł i wyruszyłem w miasto. Z racji, że przespałem cały prawie dzień było już dość późno. Wiedziałem na co chcę wydać pieniądze. Udałem się do zoologicznego i poprosiłem o świnkę. Wybrałem tą która jak najbardziej odpowiadała opisowy jak Marta mi zarysowała. Nie wiem czy to jest normalna rzecz do zrobienia. Mi wydawała się romantyczna, ale co ja wiem. Ze świnką w klatce ruszyłem w stronę domu. W kieszenie zostało mi około dyszki. Zwabił mnie, szyld mojego ulubionego sklepu osiedlowego. Wiedziałem co dopełni ten dzień. Wziąłem dużego hotdoga, oczywiście sos 1000 wysp. Parówka, bo kabanosa nie mieli. Wychodząc zobaczyłem ją. Stała po drugiej stronie ulicy. Pod latarnią. To była jej weekendowa praca. Marta była prostytutką. Hot dog wysunął mi się z ręki zsynchronizowany z moją opadającą szczęką. Chwyciłem mocno klatę ze świnką i zacząłem biec w stronę domu znacząc ścieżkę łzami. Niedzielę spędziłem w łóżku z nieruchomą twarzą patrząc na klatkę z gryzoniem. Miłość robi z ludźmi takie dziwne rzeczy, że pomijają najważniejsze wydarzenia. A w niedzielę zaczęło się najważniejsze wydarzenie w historii ludzkości. Koniec świata. Nie był jak w filmach. Na początku powoli, zaczęli znikać ludzie, normalnie przepadali. Puf. Nikt nie umiał powiązać faktów. Telewizje bębniły o porywaczach, o nowym narkotyku. Chaos. Połowa mojej ukochanej Gdyni wyparowała przez niedzielę. W poniedziałek musiałem wrócić do pracy. Oczywiście. Nawet koniec świata nie obchodził Karwińskiego. W vanie nie odezwałem się do niej, nie popatrzyłem w jej stronę tak jak w ten pierwszy dzień. Wiedziałem, że ją to zabolało, wiedziałem, że nie wie dlaczego tak się zachowuję. Była zbyt dumna żeby zapytać. Tego dnia Marta pracowała w tym samym tunelu co ja. Nagle stało się. Uderzyłem w ścianę. Błysk. Jakby zaraz za tą ścianą narodziła się gwiazda. Z otwartymi ustami podeszliśmy do otworu. Zaczarowany w niego spojrzałem, za szparą była komnata. Odwróciłem się żeby zapytać czy ja serio to widzę, czy Marta ma przed oczami to co ja, czy znowu majaczę jak wtedy o hotdogach? Marty nie było. Znikła jak każdy inny. Nie mogłem tego wiedzieć ale w tym momencie zostałem jedynym człowiekiem na planecie. Nie tylko dlatego, że się tak czułem. Każdy dosłownie zniknął. Otrząsnąłem się z szoku i zacząłem kopać. Poszerzać otwór. Machnięcie za machnięciem. Z siłą z jaką nie kopałem nigdy. W końcu mogłem zmieścić się w otwór. Wszedłem do komnaty. Blask ze środka oślepiał. Zakryłem oczy ręką i zacząłem iść w jego stronę. Wtedy zobaczyłem źródło światła. Piękna, złota skrzynia, ozdobiona wzorami których nie da się opisać. Widziałem co to jest. Nie wiem skąd to widziałem. Wydaje mi się teraz, że skrzynia do mnie przemawiała. Arka Przymierza. Głos. Tak potężny, że nie słyszysz nic poza nim, paraliżujący tak, że nawet nie śmiesz dostać ciarek na skórze, żeby nie naruszyć powietrza po którym on podróżuje. "Anonie, jam jest Twój Pan a tyś mój ostatni syn. Jak powiedziałem ostatni będą pierwszymi, a ostatniejszego niż Ty na tym świecie nie było. Świat który znasz zniknął. Teraz istnieję tylko Ja i tylko Ty i tylko ta Arka która może go stworzyć na nowo. Lecz jakim byłbym ojcem gdybym kazał mojemu synowi porzucić wszystko co kocha. Tak jak ja jestem trójcą świętą, Ty możesz trzy rzeczy z tego martwego świata do życia przywrócić i z Arką zabrać do świata nowego. Dziś jesteś nowym Adamem. Powiedz co mi mój synu co kochasz najbardziej" Głos wypełniał całą przestrzeń, rzeczywistość wokół mnie zaginała się pod jego potęgą. Wiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś, że mimo wszystko ja kochasz, mimo, że jest dziwką, widziałeś, że kochasz to miasto w którym ją poznałeś, wiedziałeś, że kochasz to zwierzę które było świadkiem tego jak twoje serce pęka w pół. "Jakie będą rzeczy które ocalisz z tego świata Anonie, jakie rzeczy kochasz najbardziej?" Głos dochodził z każdego atomu wszechświata. Wiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś to w momencie jak zobaczyłeś złotą skrzynię. Wypiąłeś pierś i wypowiedziałeś ostatnie słowa jakie ten świat usłyszy. "Arka, Gdynia, Kurwa, Świnia" Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Fanatyk Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów